Solar (D
thumb|400px Sobre Os Solares são os mais poderosos anjos dos poderes sagrados, indômitos guerreiros e líderes, corajosos, poderosos e resplandescentes, eles governam sobre os Planetários e Lunares. As informações sobre ele estão aqui. Características Pessoais Nome: Varia; Solar Idade: Varia Sexo: Assexuado Espécie: Anjo Classificações: Campeão; Guerreiro Altura: Aproximadamente 2,74 metros Peso: Aproximadamente 226,79 quilos Moral: Bondoso Ordeiro Obra: Dungeons & Dragons Ficha de Combate Classe: Baixa 3-D/1 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Super Sentidos, Magia, Invisibilidade, Teletransporte, Mudar de Forma, Imortalidade (Tipo 2), Regeneração (Rank I), Cura (Revitalização de Rank I, Saúde), Voo, Indução de Efeito de Status (Incapacitação, Ataques Emocionais, Indução ao Medo), Manipulação Elementar (Das variedades Ar, Água, Fogo e Eletricidade), Manipulação do Som, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação do Bem, Manipulação Climática e Manipulação da Morte, Campo de Força, Criação, Destruição, Resistência a Eletricidade, Magia, Maldade, Dano e Fogo, Invocação, Imunidade ao Frio, Ácido e Petrificação, Neutralização, atingir intangíveis, grande habilidade em combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Vilarejo, vários de seus ataques ignoram durabilidade convencional (Comparável com dragões adultos; Vários de seus ataques podem infligir morte instantânea) Velocidade: Sobre-Humana em movimento, com combate e reações Hipersônicas (Mach 1607.973; Entidades inferiores ao Solar se locomovem a essas velocidades) Força: mN Defesa: Vilarejo (Pode levar expirações de dragões adultos sem muitos problemas) Vigor: Alto (Pode lutar por elevadas quantidades de tempo sem se cansar) Alcance: Vários quilômetros Inteligência: Alta. Solares são anjos comandantes, notáveis pelas suas altas habilidades de liderança, carisma, diplomacia e conhecimento em línguas, mas não só isso, mas também são excelentes em combate, além de terem grande habilidade em se esconder e esgueirar, escapar de locais, perceber pessoas e mentiras, além de técnicas de sobrevivência, conhecimentos místicos, dentre vários outros, além de possuírem capacidades cognitivas super-avançadas. Fraqueza(s): Nenhuma Parafernália Grande Espada Dançante +5: Em combate mano-a-mano, Solares utilizam imensas espadas, reforçadas por meios encantados para atingirem níveis de poder extremos. Não só isso, mas são encantadas de modo para que possam lutar sozinhas. A um comando do Solar, a sua espada atacará o inimigo sozinha, aparando golpes e bloqueando sem necessitar da ajuda do Solar. Arco Composto +2: Em combate a distância, ou caso o inimigo fuja do Solar, ele sacará um imenso arco composto +2, extremamente poderoso, que tem a capacidade especial de criar flechas matadoras quando sacado. Essas flechas instantaneamente infligem morte instantânea a aqueles que atingem contanto que sejam da raça escolhida pelo Solar, a não ser que consigam resistir a efeitos de morte instantânea. Técnicas Especiais Feitos & Qualidades Especiais: Feitos & Qualidades Especiais são habilidades 100% passivas, que dão bônus/habilidades permanentes ao Tarrasque. *'Darkvision (Visão Noturna)': O Solar é capaz de enxergar mesmo sob a escuridão total. *'Low-light Vision (Visão de Baixa Luz)': O Solar é capaz de ver seres distantes mesmo em locais escuros demais para o ser comum. *'Regeneration (Regeneração)': O Solar passivamente restaura uma parte de sua vitalidade a cada instante, podendo fazer com que até mesmo membros perdidos sejam recuperados. *'Damage Reduction (Redução de Dano)': O Solar recebe dano físico reduzido de inimigos malignos e épicos (Nível similar ao dele). *'Change Shape (Mudar de Forma)': O Solar pode, á vontade, mudar seu tamanho e formato corporal para de um ser consideravelmente menor. Habilidades Semelhantes a Feitiços: São poderes naturais do Solar, que apesar de funcionarem de forma similar a feitiços, eles não tem base mística ou sequer psíquica, sendo inerentes de qualquer solar. *'Aid Animate Objects (Ajudar Objetos Animados)': O Solar pode espontaneamente animar objetos sem vida, e pode fazê-los atacar inimigos com um comando. O Solar não pode animar objetos utilizados pelo inimigo, como suas roupas. *'Commune (Comunião)': O Solar entra em contato com sua deidade e lhe faz uma pergunta, que pode ser respondida com um "sim", "não", "não se sabe" ou uma frase curta de cinco ou seis palavras caso a resposta para a pergunta seja contrária aos desejos do deus perguntado. *'Continual Flame (Chama Contínua)': O Solar recobre um objeto, superfície ou pessoa em chamas brilhantes, mas sem calor, que não consomem oxigênio e nem ferem. *'Dimensional Anchor (Âncora Dimensional)': *'Greater Dispel Magic (Magia de Desenfeitiçar Superior)': O Solar anula um efeito mágico que está ocorrendo no momento, podendo funcionar para anular feitiços que estão ocorrendo no momento, para anular feitiços que estão sendo realizados no momento ou anular quaisquer feitiços jogados numa área. *'Holy Smite (Punição Sagrada)': O Solar emite uma onda de puro poder sagrado, que causa dano numa grande área, podendo até mesmo cegar os inimigos na área. Porém, esse poder não pode ferir seres bondosos. Somente neutros e malignos podem ser afetados. *'Imprisonment (Aprisionamento)': Com um toque, o Solar faz o alvo entrar em coma e o teletransporta para uma pequena esfera muito abaixo da superfície da terra. *'Invisibility (Invisibilidade)': *'Lesser Restoration (Restauração Inferior)': *'Remove Curse (Remover Maldição)': *'Remove Disease (Remover Doença)': *'Remove Fear (Remover Medo)': *'Resist Energy (Resistir Energia)': *'Summon Monster VII (Invocar Monstro VII)': *'Speak with Dead (Falar com os Mortos)': *'Waves of Fatigue (Ondas de Fatiga)': *'Blade Barrier (Barreira de Lâminas)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Earthquake (Terremoto)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Heal (Cura)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Mass Charm Monster (Encantamento de Monstor em Massa)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Permanency (Permanência)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Resurrection (Ressurreição)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Waves of Exhaustion (Ondas de Exaustão)': Só pode ser usado três vezes por dia. *'Greater Restoration (Restauração Superior)': Só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. *'Power Word - Blind (Palavra de Poder - Cegar)': Só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. *'Power Word - Kill (Palavra de Poder - Matar)': Só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. *'Power Word - Stun (Palavra de Poder - Estontear)': Só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. *'Prismatic Spray (Spray Prismático)': Só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. *'Wish (Desejo)': Só pode ser usado uma vez por dia. Feitiços: São poderes não-naturais do Solar, que são aprendidos e desenvolvidos por cada Solar individualmente. *'Create Water (Criar Água)': Cria uma quantidade de água potável, capaz de no máximo preencher até 46 galões de água. *'Detect Magic (Detectar Magia)': *'Guidance (Guia)': *'Resistance (Resistência)': *'Bless (Benção)': *'Cause Fear (Causar Medo)': *'Divine Favor (Favor Divino)': *'Entropic Shield (Escudo Entrópico)': *'Obscuring Mist (Névoa Obscurecedora)': *'Shield of Faith (Escudo da Fé)': *'Align Weapon (Alinhar Arma)': *'Bear's Endurance (Vitalidade do Urso)': *'Bull's Strength (Força do Touro)': *'Consecrate (Consagrar)': *'Eagle's Splendor (Esplendor da Águia)': *'Spiritual Weapon (Arma Espiritual)': O Solar manifesta uma arma espiritual simbolicamente ligada á seu deus ou á ele mesmo, podendo golpear o inimigo a distância. A arma criada pode atingir intangíveis. *'Daylight (Luz do Dia)': *'Invisibility Purge (Purgar Invisibilidade)': *'Magic Circle Against Evil (Círculo Mágico Contra o Mal)': *'Magic Vestment (Vestimenta Mágica)': *'Prayer (Reza)': *'Protection From Energy (Proteção Contra Energia)': *'Wind Wall (Muro de Vento)': *'Death Ward (Escudo da Morte)': *'Dismissal (Dispensa)': *'Divine Power (Poder Divino)': *'Neutralize Poison (Neutralizar Veneno)': *'Break Enchantment (Quebrar Encantamento)': *'Control Winds (Controlar Ventos)': *'Dispel Evil (Anular Mal)': *'Plane Shift (Mudança de Planos)': *'Righteous Might (Força Justa)': *'Symbol of Pain (Símbolo da Dor)': *'Banishment (Banimento)': *'Chain Lightning (Raio em Corrente)': O Solar dispara um raio de eletricidade que, ao atingir um alvo, salta para outro, e assim sucessivamente até que todos os inimigos na área tenham sido atingidos. *'Heroes' Feast (Banquete dos Heróis)': *'Mass Cure Moderate Wounds (Cura em Massa para Feridas Moderadas)': *'Undeath to Death (Invida para a Morte)': *'Word of Recall (Palavra da Lembrança)': *'Control Weather (Controlar Clima)': *'Destruction (Destruição)': *'Dictum': *'Ethereal Jaunt (Passeio Etéreo)': *'Holy Word (Palavra Sagrada)': *'Regenerate (Regenerar)': *'Fire Storm (Tempestade de Fogo)': *'Holy Aura (Aura Sagrada)': *'Mass Cure Critical Wounds (Cura em Massa de Ferimentos Críticos)': *'Whirlwind (Furacão)': *'Etherealness (Eterealidade)': *'Elementar Swarm (Enxame Elementar)': *'Mass Heal (Cura em Massa)': *'Miracle (Milagre)': *'Storm of Vengeance (Tempestade da Vingança)': *'Detect Evil (Detectar Mal)': Sempre está passivamente ativo para o Solar. *'Detect Snares and Pits (Detectar Armadilhas e Buracos)': Sempre está passivamente ativo para o Solar. *'Discern Lies (Discernir Mentiras)': Sempre está passivamente ativo para o Solar. *'See Invisibility (Ver Invisibilidade)': Sempre está passivamente ativo para o Solar. *'True Seeing (Visão Verdadeira)': Sempre está passivamente ativo para o Solar. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Personagens de RPG Categoria:Anjos Categoria:Classe C/4 Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Arqueiros Categoria:Usuários de Armas Brancas Categoria:Usuários de Armas Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Curadores Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Hidromantes Categoria:Aerocinetas Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Dungeons & Dragons Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Magos Categoria:Tanatomantes Categoria:Formato antigo Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada